bobbys_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby's Girl
Bobby's Girl is the thirty-second episode of the third season of ''Bobby's World''. Characters Main Characters * Bobby Generic * Jackie * Howard Generic * Martha Sven-Generic * The Generic Twins * Derek Generic * Kelly Generic * Roger * Uncle Ted * Aunt Ruth (non-speaking cameo) * Captain Squash * Webbly Recurring Characters * Herby * Mrs. Orso * Debra Bodine (non-speaking cameo) Special Guest Star * B.J. Thomas Synopsis It's Valentines Day and Bobby realizes he might like his friend Jackie. Plot Bobbie Generic was learning about love and romance, and Valentine's day had been celebrated in Kindergarten. In Bobby's class, there's a girl named Jackie, whom is in love with Bobby and always kisses him, but Bobby doesn't like it and thinks it's yucky. Seeing that Bobby was young, he really didn't understand girls and love, and that one day, he will like them a lot someday, but he always disagreed. It was one morning that within their clubhouse Bobby made a rule that girls weren't allowed in their clubhouse and all the other guys agreed, as they too felt girls were yucky. So Bobby made a sign and placed it beside the tree saying "No Girls Allowed!" But when Jackie came by, she climbed into the clubhouse and got Bobby mad about his clubhouse rule. But Jackie then tells Bobby to check out his sign again, as Jackie had changed the sign to say "Now Girls Allowed!" By adding a W at the end of the word "No". Well it was when one of the guys began to play with Jackie and as they left the clubhouse, Bobby got jealous. He thought that Jackie didn't like him anymore, and he admits that he missed her, and wanted her to like him again. So going to his Uncle Ted for advice, he tell Bobby that to get girls to notice you, you have to have money. Bobby misunderstood him, and soon had a strong desire to get money to get Jackie to notice him, and he agreed with his parents to do chores during the week and then he'd get an allowance. With the money Bobby got, he felt powerful, and rich and went to see Jackie, knowing she will notice him and like him. But it didn't work, and in anger, he pushed Jackie to the ground and learns a serious lesson about girls that you should never push girls. So coming back to Uncle Ted, Bobby tells him what he'd done and followed his advice and Jackie didn't notice him. So he told Bobbie that you need to buy Jackie things, not show her your money, and goes to the toy store and gets toys for himself instead of for Jackie. But in the end, he learns that Jackie still liked him all along and that he didn't need money or to get her gifts to get her to like him, and she kisses him and chased him all around the school. Run, Bobby Run! Watch Episode Trivia * "Hooked On a Feeling" is performed by B.J. Thomas in the background in the mid and the end of this episode. Gallery Bobby and Martha 07.png Bobby and Martha 01.png Bobby Generic Jackie mqdefault.jpg Bobby Generic and Jackie kiss.jpg Song Hooked on a Feeling Transcript Main Article: Bobby's Girl / Transcript Credits Main Article: Bobby's Girl / Credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Specials Category:Valentine's Day Episodes Category:Musical Episodes Category:Episodes where Jackie cries